


Not Afraid to Close My Eyes

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: He kept his eyes shut, he didn’t want to open them. He feared that the warm embrace he was being held in was just a figment of his imagination. As he began to drift off, words were being mumbled near his ear, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about those words.





	Not Afraid to Close My Eyes

When Danny heard the balcony door slide open, and then close he never looked up. He knew it was Julian, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed time to think-- to reflect on his week that seemed as if it was just a downward spiral into an oblivion he didn’t want to be in. 

The seat sunk down next to him, and he could see the handsome man in his peripheral vision. Julian placed his warm hand over Danny’s and shot the older man a sad look. He knew Danny was having a bad day, and that’s why they were now sitting on the balcony of Danny’s apartment as Danny let tears roll down his face and snow drifted from the sky. 

Danny’s eyes fell closed, and next thing he knew was he was being engulfed in warm familiar arms. He didn’t move. He didn’t want to move. He thought that after the week he had that he deserved to sit there and shiver in his shorts and hoodie, but Julian seemed to have other ideas. Danny could feel himself being moved, and then hot lips were placed on his forehead. They burned on Danny’s cold skin. 

He kept his eyes shut, he didn’t want to open them. He feared that the warm embrace he was being held in was just a figment of his imagination. As he began to drift off, words were being mumbled near his ear, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about those words. 

When Danny opened his eyes again, he was lying in his bed, surrounded by his white fluffy pillows and white sheets wrapped around him. He sighed as he relaxed back into the warmth of the covers. He closed his eyes again, content with the warm covers around him. He had drifted off again. 

Later on, Danny had no clue when, the bed sunk down next to him, and he was pulled into those warm comforting arms again. His eyes opened up again, to meet Julian’s concerned blue eyes looking down at him. Danny didn’t speak, just looked down and burrowed into the younger man's warm chest. 

It comforted him to know that Julian was there. There to make him feel like he was worth something. There to keep him warm. There to get him through the dark side of the night. As he relaxed further into Julian’s arms, he became even more comforted by the steady beat of his lover's heart. 

That voice appeared in his ear again. He wanted to hear it this time, but he couldn’t register it. A Hot kiss was placed on his neck this time, he leaned into it and let his eyes close once again. 

The next time his eyes opened, he was lying flat on top another warm body, Julian’s--be could tell by the scent. He no longer had his hoodie on or his shorts. And the body under him was the same. He sighed as he brought both of his hands up and cupped the younger man’s stubbly face. 

The feature of Julian’s face instantly made him feel at home. His. Julian was his. But, as he continued to look down, fear began to shoot through his body. He’s been in a mood this week, one he can’t help. But, when will Julian finally have enough? 

Tears began to pull from his eyes again. When will Julian have enough? He sniffled as he let himself back down and rested his head flat on Julian’s bare chest again.

The warm arms that were wrapped around his waist, moved to his upper back. “Danny,” Julian’s soft, smooth voice asked. Danny instantly felt relaxed at the silkiness of Julian’s voice hitting his ears. It always seemed to calm him down. 

Danny couldn’t answer. His voice was caught in his throat. He didn’t want to ask Julian. He thought that is may make Julian want to leave even more. Danny sucked in a breath as he let his eyes close. A ringing began to take over his head, he knew he shouldn’t have cried. 

“Danny,” Julian’s soft voice mumbled again. This time, Danny could feel Julian’s hot breath on his neck. It relaxed him, so he was thankful. “Shh… S’Okay, babe.” 

“D-Don’t,” Danny mumbled into Julian’s hot skin. He knew times were rough lately, but he didn’t know what he had ever done to deserve Julian. To Deserve the warm hold he was in. He knew it’d be taken away, but he didn’t know when. “L-Leave.” Danny swallowed the skip that was gathering in his mouth. “I-I’m… S-Sorry.” 

“Never,” Julian whispered as he brought a hand up to Danny’s hair and ran it through a few times. Julian had tears surfacing. He didn’t know how Danny could ever feel this way. How he could feel like he wasn’t wanted. How just a few bad things that happen in a week could make him practically dive off the deep end. 

But then again he loved that about Danny. He loved the fact that when Dola was like this, he could wrap his arms around the older man and truly show how much he cared. It was hard at times, yes, but Danny truly made him happy the way no one else ever had. That’s one thing he wished Danny would realize. 

Danny’s cries came to a stop after a few minutes, and his breathing finally evened out. “Jules,” Danny’s broken voice mumbled into Julian’s chest. “Love you.” 

Julian smiled as he held Danny tighter. He loved Danny more than Danny would ever realize. He couldn’t help but feel happy that Danny had chosen him out of all people he could’ve picked. It put him at ease, but then again, he couldn’t help but fear that if Danny were with someone else, would he be treated correctly? Or would his soft caring soul be damaged more than it already has been? 

He tried not to think about it as he began to drift back off, with the weight of his whole world lying on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is the only thing I'm writing until Finals are done.


End file.
